1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording disk cartridge comprising a plurality of flexible recording disk media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a recording disk medium a flexible recording disk medium is known where a magnetic layer is formed on both faces of a disc-form support body consisting of a flexible material such as a polyester sheet. Although the magnetic disk medium has a merit of speedily accessing data in comparison with a magnetic tape, on the other hand, it has a demerit of a memory capacity being small because a recording area thereof is small.
In order to solve the demerit of the flexible magnetic disk medium, it is conventionally disclosed a magnetic disk cartridge for housing a plurality of magnetic disk media in one cartridge case (for example, see JP 2004-22011A).
In this connection, because a flexible magnetic disk medium is low in rigidity thereof, there is a problem that the medium tends to vibrate in a vertical direction of a recording face when rotated. Therefore, in an invention of JP 2004-22011A each magnetic disk medium is made a configuration of being pinched by shutters. Thus by arranging plate members of high rigidity such as the shutters in a vicinity of the magnetic disk medium, the recording face can be stabilized because the medium becomes along the plate members, accompanied with a rotation of the medium.
However, because a magnetic disk cartridge of JP 2004-22011A is configured of movable shutters arranged by four for one magnetic disk medium, there is a problem that the cartridge is complicated in a structure thereof and is difficult to keep a parallelism to the medium. In addition, because the magnetic disk cartridge is mass produced goods, it is preferable to be excellent in assembling ability and productivity. It is also preferable that the magnetic disk cartridge excels in rotational stability. Furthermore, the magnetic disk cartridge is preferable to be high in a degree of freedom in a design change so as to easily set a plurality of kinds thereof where the number of magnetic disk media is made three, five, and the like.
In addition, because the magnetic disk cartridge has a possibility of generating an error in recording/reproducing data due to an invasion of dust, it is necessary to prevent the invasion of the dust.
From such a background is strongly requested a recording disk cartridge having a simple structure, excellent in assembling ability, productivity, and rotational stability, and also easy in changing a number of recording disk media.